


A Cold

by Readerstories



Series: Mycroft Holmes x reader [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you possibly do Mycroft X Reader where reader is sick and Mycroft struggles to look after them, thank you ever so much for reading this x</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold

It’s pretty common to get a cold in the autumn. Most of the time it’s just a stuffy and running nose for a few days, and then it’s over. But you are not so lucky this time. No, you are currently bundled up in bed trying to get some damn sleep, but it’s hard when you can’t breathe properly through your nose. Frustrated, you sit up. You get even more irritated when that makes you feel even worse, making you sway back and forth. You decide that you shall not be beaten by this, and get out of bed.

After a few seconds to regain your balance, you leave the bedroom and head for the kitchen, hopefully something warm to drink will help. You probably should get something in your body at least; you haven’t really eaten anything in a while. Not that you have had any apatite lately, you absently note to yourself while finding a cup and teabag. Still, your boyfriend Mycroft had tried getting you to eat something the short period he had been in your flat.

You had just nibbled at the food he made before snuggling up to him, asking him to stay for a while. He had stayed for as long as he could, but when one worked so high up in the government one had to get back to work eventually. That reminded you, you needed to send him a text and get him to by some more cough drops on his way home. You send it while waiting for the water to boil, also adding in some other things you need.

Normally you would have done it yourself, but there’s no way you are going anywhere in this state, just walking between the bedroom, kitchen, and bathroom tires you out. Finally the water boils. After pouring it into your cup you go into the living room and settle down on the couch, waiting for it to brew. You lie down and pick up a magazine from the table to read while waiting. Hopefully the tea will help with your goddamn nose.

You jolt awake when the door into your flat closes shut. The magazine slides from you chest where it had been resting, down to the floor. You hadn’t even registered that you had fallen asleep. You notice the cold tea on the table; you hadn’t even taken a simple sip of it before falling asleep. A gentle and cold hand touches your forehead. It feels heavenly and you let your eyes drift shut, already knowing who it is.

“Sorry for waking you. How are you feeling?” Sighing, you lift your hand up to cover Mycroft’s.

“Nah, it’s alright. Feeling pretty much the same as when you left yesterday, although slightly better now since you are here.” You open your eyes to look at him and give him a weak smile, and he smiles back. He leans down and kisses your forehead. When he straightens up again he takes your teacup and go straight for the kitchen. You close your eyes again, feeling content laying there and listening to him rummaging around in the kitchen.

A few minutes late his hand is back on your forehead. You sit up, taking the teacup and plate with toast he offers you. He sits down next to you, probably to make sure you actually eat it. The tea is just like you take it, and you love it. You take a few sips before trying the toast. A few bites and you are done. Mycroft seems unhappy with how little you ate, but leaves that alone. Cuddling close to him is all you want, but he stops you with and outreached arm.

“First you’ll take a shower, and then we can both lie down to sleep, okay?” You huff at him, not really wanting to get up, but he’s right. You probably smell a bit sick and a shower might help with your nose. Getting up makes you dizzy again, but he’s right there to support you. He leads you to the bathroom, where he helps you into the shower since you are still slightly unsteady on your feet.

The shower feels wonderful and works wonders on your stuffy nose. You know it will clog up soon enough, but for the moment you enjoy it. You take advantage of the situation and pull Mycroft close to you, smelling is cologne. You almost fall asleep right there, but Mycroft pushes you away from him and drag you to the bedroom. He tucks you in an after he has hanged, he joins you. You snuggle up close to him and he puts his arms around, hugging you tight. You fall asleep to him stroking your hair, feeling slightly better and hoping tomorrow will bring improvements.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
